Hero
by Zoroark-Master
Summary: Esta es la historia de cómo un día mi vida cambió por completo a la vez que una gran responsabilidad se me fue encomendada. Esta es la historia que como comenzó mi aventura… nuestra aventura.
1. Chapter 1:el inicio de todo

**Este es el prologo con algunos errores correcciones también el segundo capítulo lo volveré a subir con lo errores corregidos.**

* * *

Hero

Capítulo 1: El inicio de todo.

Equestria, una tierra donde la solidaridad y felicidad son las cosas que más abundan. Casi todos los seres que habitan y viven en este reino siempre están dispuestos a ayudarse unos a otros sin pedir nada a cambio y le ofrecen su amistad al que lo necesite sin dudarlo, pero esto no siempre fue así.

Hace millones de años atrás, el panorama era muy diferente. El reino de Equestria era un constante campo de batallas, sangrientas y destructivas, que arrasaban con todo a su paso, era un lugar abandonado e ignorado por los dioses. Muchos inocentes quedaron atrapados entre estos violentos conflictos y la sangre de ellos se mezcló con la de los guerreros, cosas como la felicidad y la armonía no eran más que solo eso… palabras vacías, cosas como la miseria, el miedo, la infelicidad y el odio se encontraban en cada rincón de esa maldita tierra asolada por las guerras.

Todas las especies estaban en una lucha sin fin por territorios cegadas por su codicia. Los ejércitos se masacraron unos a otros, estos ejércitos eran comandados por conquistadores, seres de gran poder y habilidad de combate que según se decía podían acabar con mil soldados por si solos. Eran conocidos como reyes, pero de entre todos ellos se destacaba uno. Un alicornio, conocido como el señor de la desgracia, el cual era muy fácil de reconocer ya que siempre portaba una hermosa armadura de cuerpo completo de un bello color carmesí y tanto su crin como su cola estaban hechas de llamas. Él tenía el ejército más fuerte y poderoso, una profunda y fría mirada violeta que hacía temblar al más bravo guerrero y él que poseía la mayor cantidad de territorios conquistados, pero no estaba satisfecho. Quería el mundo entero, así que para lograr eso busco sin descanso la forma de cumplir su deseo, y la encontró, domino una magia muy antigua mucho más poderosa que cualquier otra magia conocida, pero también muy peligrosa que llevaba a la corrupción y locura absoluta a su usuario. Esta magia se llamaba calamity law, la magia oscura más destructiva jamás creada.

Con esta magia, su maldad y locura aumento. Sacrifico a todos sus soldados y los convirtió en un ejército muertos vivientes, así tendría un ejército inmortal que jamás se cansaría o tendría hambre y ver como dejaban ciudades enteras echas cenizas era un deleite para sus ojos, esclavizo a millones y aniquilo a miles. Con su inmenso poder dividió su alma y creo a siete criaturas a las cuales les dio poder y consciencia, las convirtió en sus sirvientes de confianza, sus guerreros más poderosos. Estas siete criaturas eran la representación de los siete deseos que todo ser viviente tiene en su alma, incluso él; orgullo, gula, lujuria, pereza, envidia, ira y avaricia, por eso así los nombro. Con todo este poder se convirtió en el más temido rey de todos los tiempos. Dejaba desgracia y miseria por donde pasara y se convirtió en el enemigo del mundo entero, pero esto causo que por primera vez las demás especies dejaran de lado sus diferencias y unieran sus fuerzas para luchar contra un enemigo en común, esto más tarde llevaría a la creación de la magia que contrarrestaría a la suya y que al final los llevaría a la victoria, por eso esta magia fue llamada victory law, la magia blanca más poderosa de todas. La luz que ilumina la más densa obscuridad.

Pero necesitaban tiempo. Y fue un evento lo que les dio ese tiempo para que el victory law fuese creado, este evento fue la unión de los magos más poderosos para encerrar temporalmente en una prisión al señor de la desgracia para así tener el suficiente tiempo para crearla, pero en esta vida no todo sale como quieres. La magia que usaron fue la más fuerte que tenían en ese tiempo pero no lo suficientemente fuerte para aprisionarlo, a él y a los siete sirvientes para siempre, además de que millones de vidas se perdieron solo para dar una oportunidad para sellarlo. Solo pudieron sellar a cinco de los siete sirvientes, pero no se preocuparon por los dos que lograron escapar ya que con el señor de la desgracia sellado, sus poderes se redujeron considerablemente y el ejército de muertos dejo de moverse, no representaban una amenaza. Después de esto se pusieron manos a la obra, llevándoles a los mejores magos y hechiceros siete décadas lograr perfeccionar el victory law.

Habiendo tenido éxito en su elaboración, hechiceros y herreros se unieron para crear con esta magia dos cosas: un báculo y unos guanteletes. Estos objetos fueron llamados **arcángeles** y les darían a sus usuarios la fuerza de un dios, tenían consciencia propia y por los próximos años se fortalecerían con la energía positiva de todos los seres vivos, para que esto fuera posible todas las especies del mundo hicieron un tratado de paz prometiéndose ayudarse unos a otros. Se asegurarían que la felicidad, la paz y la armonía volvieran y que así se mantuviera hasta que los portadores fueran escogidos por los artefactos mágicos que ellos crearon, pero ¿Por qué crearon dos? Los guanteletes eran para un guerrero que se convertiría en héroe, entonces ¿el báculo de quién era? Bueno un guerrero no aprenderá a ser un héroe por si solo ¿verdad? Necesitará a alguien que le enseñe los valores que tiene un verdadero héroe necesitará un guía, "uno será el pastor y el otro la oveja", estas palabras fueron escritas en el altar del santuario donde descansaban los arcángeles. Solo les quedaba esperar a que sus portadores aparecieran, y rezaban para que eso fuera pronto porque la prisión que mantenía encerrado al señor de la desgracia no sería eterna.

Y así los tiempos de paz y armonía llegaron, también llegaron las princesas Celestia y Luna que subieron al trono como las gobernantes del reino de Equestria. Los ancianos les contaron la historia de cómo Equestria llego a ser lo que es ahora, también les contaron de la magia oscura llamada calamity law, asimismo de su contraparte, la victory law y de lo que crearon con ella, les contaron todo incluyendo al señor de la desgracia, también les enseñaron una cosa más, un hechizo que nombraron "el llamado". Este hechizo era para que, si la situación lo requería, usaran el poder del báculo para que este invocara a su portador, perteneciera a su mundo o a otro. Las princesas ya sabiendo todo esto se encargarían de que la energía positiva no disminuyera por los siguientes años, ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo para que… la calamidad se desatara.


	2. Chapter 2:la oveja

Hero

Capítulo 2: La oveja.

El imperio de cristal, un lugar un poco pequeño para ser llamado imperio pero poseedor de una gran belleza y cultura alucinantes. Aquí tanto la ciudad como sus habitantes son algo muy inusual e increíble de ver ¿la razón? Bueno eso es simple, los ponis que viven en el imperio de cristal están hechos de precisamente eso, cristal, de ahí el nombre de su raza "ponis de cristal". El porqué de su apariencia se debe al famoso corazón de cristal, una de las principales atracciones turísticas que ofrecía el imperio. También era en este sitio donde se encontraba el santuario donde descansaban los arcángeles, dos objetos que contenían un enorme poder mágico, y que según la historia en los libros escogerían a dos valientes guerreros para que estos enfrentaran una gran amenaza, pero actualmente muchos creen que ese tal "señor de la desgracia" nunca existió y que los arcángeles eran para otra cosa.

El imperio también era la sede para un festival que giraba en torno a los arcángeles, se trataba de que cada cierto tiempo cien de los mejores guerreros se reunieran para participar en un torneo y de ahí sacar a los mejores ocho; estos ocho pasaban en parejas al santuario y trataban de reclamar a los arcángeles como suyos, pero ninguno de ellos lograba siquiera acercase ya que salían disparados por los aires debido al fuerte rechazo de los objetos.

Las princesas estaban confundidas, no entendían porque los arcángeles rechazaban a todos no más ponían un casco o garra dentro del santuario ¿que no era un guerrero fuerte y poderoso lo que necesitaban? Estaban preocupadas y el estrés amenazaba con dominarlas, desde hacía un tiempo atrás una grieta apareció en el cubo de diamante que mantenía encerrado al señor de la desgracia que con el pasar de los años se fue haciendo cada vez más grande, lo peor de todo fue que de la grieta un aura violeta empezó a filtrarse hacia el exterior causando desastres, no eran cosas que ellas no pudieran arreglar, pero cada vez eran más los estragos que esta rara aura causaba, esto solo significaba que el tiempo que tenían… se estaba acabando.

 **Palacio del imperio de cristal 12:45 pm**

En una habitación, sentadas alrededor de una mesa, se pueden ver reunidas a las princesas Celestia, Luna y Cadence hablando sobre el último torneo celebrado hace poco.

— Así que tampoco tuvieron suerte esta vez, el tiempo se está agotando y más grietas están apareciendo en el cubo, ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer? – dijo la princesa Luna con voz triste y las orejas caídas.

— Luna tiene razón, solo tenemos cuatro o cinco años como máximo antes que el cubo de debilite por completo – Expuso Celestia con voz seria.

— ¿De cuatro a cinco años? ¿Tan poco? – dijo Cadence preocupada.

— Y las malas noticias no terminan ahí, hace unas semanas atrás en el monitoreo al cubo los resultados mostraron que algo está tratando de salir –continuo la princesa solar, sorprendiendo a su sobrina y a su hermana.

— ¡¿Cómo de que algo está tratando de salir?! – Luna se sobre exalto ante la información.

— No sabemos lo que es, pero creo que se trata de él.

— Eso es todo, estamos perdidos. – Cadence puso sus cascos sobre su cabeza y se dejó caer sobre el suelo. — todos vamos a morir.

— No, todavía hay esperanzas – Intento animar la princesa solar a su compañera.

— ¿Las hay? – pregunto felizmente Cadence reponiéndose.

— Sí, este es el momento indicado para usarlo – dijo Celestia apartándose de la mesa.

— Te estas refiriendo a…

— Si, exactamente a eso –comento Celestia, interrumpiendo a su hermana — haremos "el llamado" – fijó su mirada en una ventana abierta, en el cielo.

.

.

.

.

El imperio de cristal también era muy reconocido por ser un lugar donde los comerciantes podían hacer muy buenos negocios duplicando y, si tenían suerte, a veces triplicando su dinero ya sea vendiendo sus productos u ofreciendo sus servicios. Y precisamente podemos ver como una grifo hace negocios.

— Bien ¿todo en orden? – pregunto la grifo.

— Si, todo está en buenas condiciones – le contesto el minotauro que terminaba de revisar el paquete que recibió — Veo que los rumores sobre ti eran ciertos, siempre entregas a tiempo y nunca rompes nada, con esto terminaremos más rápido nuestro trabajo – le entrego una gran bolsa de monedas de oro.

— Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo – agarro felizmente su pago con una gran sonrisa.

— Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas? Tal vez pueda recomendarte a unos amigos míos – pregunto el minotauro a la grifo que ya se estaba retirando.

La grifo se dio la vuelta y con una sonrisa le contesto.

— Me llamo Cloe.

Y una vez termino, alzo vuelo.

Cloe era un grifo hembra que, según ella, lo más atractivo que tenía eran sus ojos de un bello y brillante color dorado, su plumaje era de color gris oscuro con un gris un poco más claro alrededor de los ojos, el pelaje de su "otra mitad" era de un color gris muy claro, y la punta de su cola era peluda y de color gris oscuro.

Estaba feliz, ese había sido su trabajo mejor pagado hasta ahora y escuchar el sonido de las monedas de oro chocarse unas contra otras, estremecía su pequeño pero fuerte corazón y lo mejor de todo era que se lo había ganado honradamente.

— Ahora que lo pienso no he comido nada y ya paso la hora del almuerzo – sintiendo como su cuerpo reclamaba por alimento — creo que una hamburguesa me vendría genial – aterrizo y entro a un local de comida rápida que vio mientras volaba.

Minutos después salió bastante contenta con su orden que constaba de dos hamburguesas triples, una orden extra grande de patatas fritas, dos tacos especiales con todo y como postre un gran pedazo de pastel de queso.

— Esto va a estar divinamente delicioso – exclamó emocionada limpiándose la baba de la boca con una de sus garras, degustando con la mirada su almuerzo.

Pero estaba tan distraída imaginándose el sabor de su comida que no vio a un grupo de diez guardias que venían galopando y como era de suponer, no reacciono a tiempo. Tanto ella como los guardias terminaron en el suelo después de oírse un fuerte golpe del cuerpo de la grifo contra los guardias reales.

— Auch mi cabeza, ¡esperen! ¡No, no, no, no! – busco desesperadamente la comida que llevaba implorando que no le hubiera pasado nada pero…

— ¿Pero qué rayos es esto? –se preguntó uno de los guardias levantándose con todo su cuerpo embarrado de comida. Su comida.

— M-mi comida – Cloe sintió su alma irse por su boca al ver su almuerzo en el cuerpo de ese guardia.

— ¿Esto es tuyo? ¡Por que no te fijas por donde vas mocosa!

¿Mocosa? ¿Ella? esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

— ¡Que yo me fije! ¡Yo no venía corriendo como idiota en una calle llena de ponis! –grito furiosa al guardia.

— ¡¿A quién le dices idiota?! ¡Niña insolente, acaso sabes con quien hablas! ¡Soy un guardia real al servicio directo de la princesa Amore Cadenza!

— ¡Me importa un carajo! ¡Ahora págame el dinero que gaste por esa comida! –

— No voy a apagarte nada. Niña tonta – eso fue todo lo que necesito Cloe para explotar.

— ¡Por eso odio a los estúpidos guardias como tú! – y en un desquite de ira le propino un fuerte puñetazo al guardia en el rostro.

Todo se quedó en silencio absoluto, nadie decía nada, todos los ponis que caminaban por ahí se paralizaron y Cloe se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

— Ay no, lo hice de nuevo – Cloe volteo a ver a los guardias — jejeje creo que un lo siento mucho no servirá ¿verdad? – pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— ¿Tu qué crees?...

— Siiiiiii, me lo imagine – en ese momento se puso muy nerviosa, no era una situación buena. Rodeada y en desventaja, sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos — ¡Princesa Celestia! le juro que todo esto fue un malentendido – en eso todos los guardias se voltearon rápidamente.

— ¡Princesa, eso no es cierto ella…– pero no había nadie y cuando volvieron a ver al frente, Cloe se había ido.

— ¡MALDITA GRIFOOOOO! – grito furioso el guardia con un ojo morado.

.

.

.

.

.

 **En alguna parte del imperio de cristal.**

— Jejeje idiotas, son tan fáciles de engañar – dijo Cloe que iba volando tranquila y feliz de que se había librado de una buena bronca esta vez.

Mientras volaba, miro desde arriba el famoso santuario de los arcángeles del que todo el mundo hablaba, ella nunca pudo ver a esos "arcángeles" y tenía curiosidad de ver cómo eran. No había casi nadie por ahí, así que, ¿Por qué no aprovechar?

— Si, esta es una buena oportunidad – se dijo a sí misma. Aterrizando justo al frente de la entrada.

El santuario en si no era la gran cosa, un edificio de tamaño mediano de color azul y algunos detalles dorados en la gran puerta color blanca, se acercó a la puerta y cuando trato de abrirla noto que estaba cerrada.

— Mierda, está cerrada… ¡JA! Como si eso me fuera a detener – empezó a volar buscando otra forma de poder entrar.

— Veamoooooos aja, te encontré – dijo al ver un tragaluz en el techo del santuario, al llegar lo inspecciono para ver si podía entrar por ahí.

— Fantástico, se puede abrir por aquí – quito el seguro y entro, descendió suavemente hasta tocar el suelo.

Adentro era un poco más colorido, había pinturas adornado las azules paredes y había columnas de color amarillo sosteniendo la edificación, la luz se filtraba por las ventanas del lugar y al frente en el fondo, estaba lo que ella vino a ver.

— Vaya – susurro Cloe al ver en un altar un báculo y un par de guanteletes — así que esos son los arcángeles –comenzó a acercarse a dichos objetos no dándose cuenta que había logrado lo que nadie más aparte de la princesa Celestia pudo, acercarse a los arcángeles.

— Genial, se ven mucho mejor de cerca –se encontraba frente del altar, notando algo inusual en este — hay algo escrito aquí, "uno será el pastor y el otro la oveja" ¿y eso que carajo significa? –

No le dio mucha importancia a lo que estaba escrito, siguió viendo los objetos dándole especial atención a los guanteletes que a ella le parecían hermosos, parecían estar hechos de algún tipo de metal, eran de un blanco tan brillante que hacían que sus ojos dolieran ligeramente, líneas carmesí que formaban diversos y místicos patrones los adornaban y unas gemas rojas en el centro de cada dorso de esos extraños guantes brillaban vívidamente.

— Wow, lucen increíbles – y sin poderlo resistir acerco ambas garras y los toco.

Estaban cálidos y un cosquilleo le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Este hecho le pareció extraño, con sus dedos delineo todos y cada uno de sus contornos, su corazón bombeaba rápidamente de emoción pero… ¿por qué?

— Esto es taaaan coooool, estoy tocando a uno de los arcángeles con mis propias garras – susurro emocionada y con un brillito en los ojos.

Después de unos minutos sintió que ya era hora de irse, les dio una última mirada a los guanteletes y cuando quiso quitar sus garras…

— ¿pero qué? – no pudo.

Tiro, tiro y forcejeo pero sus garras no se movían ni un centímetro, estaban pegadas a los guanteletes, notó que sus garras estaban "atrapadas" en un aura rojiza.

— No puede ser ¡no me jodas! – exclamo forcejeando con más fuerza.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Suéltame! ¡Maldita sea! – apoyó sus patas traseras contra el altar haciendo palanca para tratar de liberar sus garras de esa extraña cosa roja.

— ¡Esta bien, ya entendí! ¡A mí tampoco me gustaría que me manoseara un desconocido! ¡Así que por favor! ¡Suéltenme yaaaaaaaa! – grito Cloe tirando con todas sus fuerzas.

Al momento de hacer eso las gemas emitieron una potente luz rojiza que la cegaron temporalmente y esto hizo que no se diera cuenta que los extraños guantes se deformaron y empezaron a adherirse a sus garras. De pronto una voz resonó en su cabeza.

— **Recuérdalo, tu fuerte espíritu te hizo digno. Imprudente e irresponsable oveja, espera a tu pastor; tu maestro, tu guardián, tu amigo… porque sin él, no serás capaz de cumplir con tu deber** – en ese instante hubo una pequeña explosión de energía que la lanzo al otro lado de la habitación.

— Rayos ¿Qué fue todo eso? – Dijo levantándose lentamente — ow, mi cabeza – cuando levanto una de sus garras y toco su cabeza sintió algo raro, extrañamente la garra que levanto la sintió más pesada que de costumbre.

— ¿Pero qué… ay no, esto no es bueno – esos extraños guantes… estaban en sus garras.

Cloe trato desesperadamente de quitárselos, pero no podía, era como si estuvieran pegados a estas y la cereza sobre el pastel, habían cambiado su forma y adoptado un aspecto parecido a sus garras, ahora lucían más grandes con los guantes puestos.

— Esto es malo, muy malo, me van a encerrar toda mi vida por esto – se encontraba bastante asustada, ahora sí que se había metido en un buen lio.

— Si claro, como si fuera a permitirlo – dicho esto salió por donde había entrado y a toda velocidad partió rumbo a su tierra natal no sin antes ver como varios ponis y guardias se acercaban al santuario — tengo que irme rápido y encontrar la manera de quitarme estas cosas, ¡maldita sea! – eso fue lo último que dijo antes de perderse entre las nubes.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Palacio de cristal 5:43 pm**

Por los pasillos del palacio un guardia corría por los pasillos como si su vida dependiera de eso.

— ¡Tengo que avisarles a las princesas! – el guardia agitado giró por los pasillos del palacio, minutos más tarde llego a la habitación donde se encontraban las princesas.

Toco la puerta y después de recibir un "adelante" por parte de la princesa Cadence, entro.

— ¡princesas, algo muy malo ha ocurrido!

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – pregunto la princesa Luna.

— ¡Los arcángeles, uno de ellos, desapareció!

Esto dejo sorprendidas a las tres princesas, Celestia estaba atónita ¿será posible? al fin, después de tanto tiempo, uno de los portadores había aparecido.

— ¡¿Cómo que uno de ellos desapareció?! – se exalto Luna usando la voz real de canterlot asustando al guardia.

— Tranquila hermana – Celestia calmo a su hermana menor.

— Pero hermana… – guardo silencio al ver la seria mirada que su hermana mayor le dio.

— Bien, ¿Cuál de ellos fue? – pregunto Cadence.

— Fueron los guanteletes –respondió el guardia un poco más calmado.

— Supongo que no atraparon al que los tomó – comento Celestia.

— Así es princesa, testigos dijeron que una extraña luz roja se vio dentro del santuario, pero cuando llegamos no había nadie y los guanteletes ya no estaban – explico el guardia.

— Muy bien, contacten a los sabios díganles que preparen todo, haremos el llamado dentro de siete días empezando desde ahora, llevara algo de tiempo hacer los preparativos – dijo Celestia autoritariamente.

— A sus órdenes princesa – y con eso el guardia se retiró.

— ¿Una semana? pero hermana, el llamado solo puede hacerse mientras halla luna llena y todavía faltan cinco semanas para eso – dijo Luna.

— Lo sé, ahí es donde entras tú, con tu magia cambiaras la fase lunar, ya no disponemos de tiempo, así que con el llamado abriré una brecha dimensional que conectara nuestro mundo con el mundo de los humanos, tal y como se me ordenó hacerlo – Celestia explico su plan.

— ¿El mundo humano? – pregunto luna.

— Así es, nuestros mundos, aunque muy diferentes entre sí, siempre han estado conectados por un estrecho vínculo. Podría decirse que son hermanos, nuestras almas y corazones están enlazadas entre si – le contesto Celestia.

— Ya veo – eso explicaba porque a veces en el reino de los sueños podía mirar también las puertas de algunos humanos.

— El hechizo buscara entre los dos mundos al maestro perfecto para el guerrero que fue escogido. Si el destinado a llevar el báculo no se encuentra entre los nuestros, entonces estará entre los suyos, él buscara al que tiene los guanteletes – Celestia termino de explicar su plan.

— ¿Y crees que podrá hacerlo? – pregunto Cadence.

— No lo sé, pero tengo esperanzas de que si pueda. Muy bien andando, tenemos cosas que hacer – dijo Celestia dirigiéndose a la salida, las otras dos princesas asintieron y se fueron con ella.

Mientras caminaba, Celestia sentía como el alivio llenaba su corazón.

— "Esta es una señal… de que podemos obtener la victoria" – pensó mientras salía del palacio de cristal.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bosque desconocido 12:00 am.**

— ¿Estás seguro de que es por aquí? – dijo un poni terrestre color verde oscuro de crin y cola color amarillo.

— Si, es por aquí, escuche a unos guardias en canterlot decir que este era el lugar donde estaba un cubo de diamante – comentó el otro poni a su acompañante. Este era un pegaso cian con la crin y la cola de color azul.

Ambos estaban caminando por un sendero en un bosque totalmente muerto donde los troncos de los árboles sin hojas estaban negros, había esqueletos de animales y grandes bestias por todos lados y un olor desagradable cubría todo el bosque, mientras que una sutil niebla limitaba su visión. Minutos después los ponis llegaron a la entrenada de una enorme cueva, pero esta tenía una barrera que bloqueaba el paso a cualquiera que intentara pasar.

— Bien, esto lo comprueba, este es el lugar – dijo el pegaso.

— Sigo pensando que esto es una muy mala idea – murmuro asustado el poni terrestre.

— Cuando nos volvamos ricos no seguirás pensando de esa manera, ¿los trajiste? – pregunto el pegaso.

— Si, sellos anti barreras muy potentes, me costaron un ojo de la cara ¿sabes? – dijo entregándoselos.

— Ay, ya para de quejarte y ayúdame a ponerlos.

Los dos ponis colocaron los sellos, esperaron unos minutos hasta que vieron como los sellos empezaron a iluminarse y echar chispas para que segundos después estos explotaran, dejando un agujero en la barrera lo suficientemente grande para que ellos dos pasaran.

— ¿Qué demonios es esto? – el terrestre vio como una niebla violeta salía de la cueva.

— Eso no importa, vamos, no tenemos toda la noche – refuto el pegaso metiéndose dentro de la cueva.

— ¡Oye espérame!

Cuando los dos estuvieron dentro de la cueva se sorprendieron al ver que había antorchas iluminando el camino.

— Bueno parece que no necesitaremos esto – comentó el terrestre guardando una linterna.

Siguieron avanzando en línea recta hasta que llegaron a una sala al final de la cueva, también estaba iluminada por antorchas solo que estas tenían la llama de color morado. En el centro de la habitación se encontraba un gran cubo luminoso, este era de color verdusco con varias grietas de las cuales salía un aura color violeta, al parecer era la fuente de la niebla que vieron hace rato en la entrada.

— Oye amigo mira eso, ¿acaso no es fantástico? – dijo el pegaso maravillado con la mina de oro que encontraron.

— Yo creo que no deberíamos estar aquí, mejor vámonos ¿sí?, este sitio me da muy mal rollo – el terrestre sintió que el ambiente era extraño, era como si la cueva completa fuese el estómago de una gran bestia.

— Ah, cállate.

— ¡Oye! ¿Qué estás haciendo? No deberías tocar es cosa, ¿Qué no ves lo que le sale de adentro?

— Tú me vas a hacer muy rico – el pegaso ignoro por completo la advertencia de su amigo y con uno de sus cascos toco el cubo.

Cuando hizo eso una pequeña esfera de luz amarillenta empezó a brillar dentro del cubo, pero al pegaso no le dio tiempo de reaccionar o decir algo ya que la esfera se transformó en una garra amarilla que atravesó el cubo y se incrusto en su pecho. Los ojos del pegaso se agrietaron y voltearon hacia arriba, las venas de todo su cuerpo se marcaron en un intenso brillo amarillo y colmillos aparecieron en su boca.

— Oye ¿estás bien? – al escuchar raros quejidos que provenían de su acompañante y notando el extraño brillo en su cuerpo.

El pegaso detuvo sus quejidos y lentamente bajo el casco que tenía sobre el cubo.

— **Ser el dueño de una infinita cantidad de cosas materiales, es un placer muy difícil de ignorar ¿verdad?** – su voz había cambiado, era grave y distorsionada. Volteo a ver al poni terrestre.

— ¿Qué?

— **Aaah, se siente bien poderse mover al fin** – el pegaso empezó a estirarse como si no hubiera usado su cuerpo en un largo tiempo.

— Oye ¿Qué es lo que te ocurr… – el poni terrestre no pudo terminar, su cabeza había explotado, llenando de sangre las paredes de la cueva. Su cuerpo cayó al suelo teniendo uno que otro espasmo.

— **Que débil me he vuelto, teniendo en cuenta que quería convertirlo en cenizas** – dijo con su casco levantado apuntando al cuerpo sin vida del poni terrestre con un aura amarilla rodeando su cuerpo.

Se volteó a ver el cubo y luego se inclinó con respeto.

— **Mi señor, le prometo que lo liberare de su prisión. Solo le pido que por favor tenga un poco de paciencia** – después de decir estas palabras se dirigió a la salida de la cueva.

— **Me pregunto cómo estarán Gula y Lujuria, fueron los únicos que pudieron escapar ¿Qué habrán hecho durante todo este tiempo? Bueno, creo que es momento para una conmovedora reunión familiar** – riéndose malvadamente se alejó de ahí.

Dentro de la cueva, en el cubo, unos brillantes ojos violetas se vieron a través del diamante.

— _**No me decepciones… Avaricia**_ – dijo una elegante y grave voz.

.

.

.

Comienza la cuenta regresiva, el mundo está a punto de ser consumido por la miseria y la desgracia y solo dos seres serán capaces de evitar que esto pase… ¿lo harán a tiempo?


	3. Chapter 3:el pastor

Hero

Capítulo 3: El pastor.

Son las once de la mañana de un caluroso día en la concurrida y bulliciosa ciudad de Nueva York. Ya saben, con autos por todos lados yendo de un lado a otro y un millar personas caminando e incluso corriendo por las calles, una mañana común en esta gran ciudad.

Por estas transitadas calles podemos ver a un chico de unos veinticuatro años, de cabello rubio, cuerpo atlético y muy apuesto vestido con una camisa ajustada sin mangas color negra que dejaba ver sus fuertes brazos, pantalones de mezclilla azules y calzaba zapatillas que parecían bastante caras. Caminaba con un aire de superioridad y orgullo, se dirigió hasta donde estaba estacionado un Ferrari amarillo, subió al costoso auto y partió a gran velocidad pasando por un charco de agua estancada, mojando de pies a cabeza a un chico que salía de una tienda de ofertas cerca de ahí.

 **.**

 **.**

Ven a este chico super genial que conduce el lujoso Ferrari, este adonis que baño de agua a ese pobre desgraciado que salía de una tienda, pues este chico guapo con el Ferrari… no soy yo.

Yo me encuentro un poquito más atrás.

— Eso no me lo esperaba, viendo el lado bueno al menos se me quito el calor ajajajajaja –

Exacto, ese chico que se ríe animadamente de su propia mala suerte, ese chico empapado de agua sucia y maloliente, ese chico… soy yo.

— Aaahh a quien engaño. Y justo ahora voy tarde al trabajo… otra vez – comente decaído con dos cascadas cayéndome de los ojos.

¡Hola! mi nombre es Jack Taylor, tengo veintiocho años, y esta, es mi historia ¡¿No es genial?!

— Bueno da igual, no tengo tiempo para cambiarme y voy veinte minutos tarde – le quite la tapa al yogurt que compre y me lo bebí lo más rápido que pude.

Rápidamente me subí a la bicicleta que compré en un mercado de pulgas y comencé a pedalear lo más rápido que pude. En el camino vi como una anciana apenas podía caminar por las grandes bolsas que llevaba, una de las bolsas se le cayó, como era de esperarse las personas a su alrededor estaban o muy ocupadas con sus propios problemas o no les importaba lo suficiente.

— No Jack, solo por esta vez no ayudaras a nadie, es más importante que llegues a tu trabajo al cual ya vas tarde, necesitas el dinero – me decía a mí mismo — no es tu problema, no es tu problema, no es tu problema.

.

.

.

.

— Muchas gracias jovencito, es usted muy amable – me agradeció la anciana con una amable sonrisa mientras caminábamos por el estacionamiento.

— No es nada señora lo hago con gusto –

¡Carajo!

— Ya llegamos, este es mi auto – me detuve cuando llegamos a su auto, era un bonito convertible de los clásicos color blanco.

— Es un bonito auto señora – comente poniendo las compras en la parte de atrás.

— Jeje fue un regalo que mi marido me dio por mi cumpleaños número veinte. Éramos unos jóvenes muy alocados, no creerías los apasionados encuentros que tuvimos en este auto – me explico la anciana.

— Jajaja sí que bonito, bueno eso es todo ¿hay algo más en lo que necesite ayuda? – pregunte amablemente sintiéndome un poquito incomodo ¡claro Jack! Después de todo dispones de mucho tiempo ahora mismo.

— No pero gracias por preguntar, en estos tiempos es muy difícil encontrar una persona tan amable como usted – dijo subiendo a su auto y encendiéndolo — de nuevo muchas gracias por ayudarme, que tenga buen día.

— Fue un placer señora, tenga un buen viaje ¡y conduzca con cuidado! – me despedí de la anciana con una sonrisa y agitando mi mano mientras la miraba alejarse.

— Ahora que recuerdo hoy es martes, buen trabajo Jack, buen trabajo – murmure con pesar aun con la sonrisa en mi cara y dos cascadas en mis ojos — el señor Freeman se va a enojar.

.

.

.

.

 **Media hora más tarde, Parque de atracciones Crazy rabbit, oficina del administrador.**

— ¡Estás despedido! ¿Oíste eso Taylor? ¡Te despedí! – este de aquí es el señor James Freeman, mi jefe. Bueno, mi ex jefe.

Es un hombre moreno y corpulento, burlesco, sarcástico y un poco malhumorado, pero es alguien de gran corazón que ayuda a sus empleados con problemas de todo tipo, en especial los amorosos, no por nada su mujer se muere por él. También es muy bueno dando consejos, doy fe de ello.

Yo por otro lado me quede en blanco con los ojos desorbitados y la boca muy abierta. Mejor ciérrala idiota, te entraran moscas, ¿Escuche bien? Me acaban de despedir… otra vez, había escuchado historias de que en los martes siempre estaba de muy malhumor aunque no sé por qué, pero esto es ridículo.

— ¿Qué? – pregunte todavía sin poder creérmelo.

— ¿Estas sordo? Dije… – me hablo con voz suave y amable — ¡ESTAS DESPEDIDO! – finalizo con una potente voz.

— Vamos señor Freeman, necesito el trabajo, tengo que comprar comida y ya le debo tres meses de renta a la casera, ¡la vieja bruja dijo que me echaría si no le pagó! – eso ultimo no era broma, anoche vino a mi departamento y me regaño por una hora por no pagarle, no lo hago a propósito ¡lo juro!

— Aww pobrecito. ¡Señorita Willis! – en ese momento a la oficina entro una atractiva mujer joven de cabellera rubia y buen cuerpo usando ropa elegante, ella es Mary, la asistente del señor Freeman.

— ¿Si señor? – pregunto acomodando los lentes que protegían sus bellos ojos verdes.

— ¿Tiene un violín? –

— No señor –

— Por favor señor Freeman, trabajare turno doble para compensar la tardía – le suplique.

— ¡No! ¡Ahora largo de aquí! – derrotado me di la vuelta y camine en dirección a la salida.

Cuando estaba por abrir la puerta esta se estrelló contra mi cara dándome un fuerte golpe, un empleado la había abierto y se notaba agitado.

— ¡Ah! Perdón Jack ¿estás bien? – yo solo le agite la mano en señal de que estaba bien, ¿es idea mía o hay tres de ellos?

— Andrew ¿Qué paso? Que sea rápido, no estoy de humor ahora mismo – Andrew es un chico de veintidós años, rubio, ojos azules, tez blanca, cuerpo con músculos definidos y según las mujeres increíblemente guapo. Las chicas se morían por él.

— Oh cierto, Martínez se desmayó por insolación mientras usaba el disfraz de la mascota del parque, ahora mismo está descansando, pero necesitamos a alguien que lo suplante – explico Andrew

— ¡¿Otra vez?! ¡Taylor! –

— ¡Si señor! – inmediatamente me puse frente a él, me siento mareado.

— ¡Te recontrato! ¡Ahora ve y ponte el traje de conejo! –

— ¡Como ordene! – respondí felizmente por no haber perdido mi trabajo y rápidamente salí por la puerta.

.

.

.

.

El ambiente en el parque de atracciones era muy animado, era época de vacaciones de verano lo que significaba que el lugar estaba repleto de personas. El local en si era enorme, tenía varias tiendas de regalos y los clásicos juegos donde ganabas premios, una gran montaña rusa que rodeaba todo el lugar era la principal atracción y tampoco podían faltar las otras atracciones; la mansión del terror, sala de videojuegos, la gigantesca rueda de la fortuna, una gran pista de carritos chocones y muchas otras cosas más, todo esto acompañado de colores alegres y adornos brillantes, y en el medio de este parque se encontraba un gran conejo blanco y humanoide recibiendo a los visitantes alegremente.

— ¡Bienvenidos! ¡Bienvenidos sean todos a este lugar lleno fantasía y diversión! ¡Bienvenidos sean al mundo de Crazy rabbit!– Exclamaba con voz chillona, fuerte y alegre — ¡Tiendas de regalos a la izquierda, juegos a la derecha, el cine esta justo al fente! – señalo las direcciones de manera vistosa y divertida para entretener a los visitantes.

— ¡Y por si alguien tiene una urgencia porque no le dio tiempo o no tenía ganas en ese momento, los baños están abastecidos y se encuentran por allá! – termino con una pose ridícula que hizo reír a pequeños y adultos.

Rápidamente un hombre mayor salió disparado en la dirección que señalaba el gran conejo blanco, agradeciéndole con la mirada a la persona que se encontraba dentro del disfraz.

— Maldición sí que hace calor, no es de extrañar que Martínez no lo aguantara… de nuevo. Bueno al menos no perdí mi trabajo – menciono alegre y jadeante el chico dentro del traje.

De pronto una bella voz femenina resonó en su oreja derecha, era el intercomunicador que los empleados siempre llevaban.

— Estas haciendo un excelente trabajo Jacky, los visitantes sonríen al verte y los niños no paran de reír – lo felicito la voz.

— Gracias Lily, me gusta hacer bien mi trabajo – dijo el castaño con una sonrisa — pero me gustaría cambiar contigo si te soy sincero –

— ¡Oye! Ser la encargada de las cámaras de seguridad no es tarea fácil, hay personas que creen que pueden hacer de las suyas en este parque ¡pero no en mi guardia, nada ni nadie se puede ocultar del ojo de dios! – exclamo con grandeza la chica llamada Lily.

— Si claro, si mal no recuerdo la sala de seguridad tiene aire acondicionado, apuesto que ahora mismo estás con una bebida fría y comiendo papitas con los pies descalzos encima del panel de control, aun cuando te dijeron que no lo hicieras ¿verdad? – Jack volteo a ver una de las cámaras que había por el lugar, después de un minutos de silencio la chica hablo de nuevo.

— Oye eso dio miedo sabes – dijo la chica un poco asustada.

— ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención asustarte ni nada! Yo solo quería… y tu… bueno… yo… yo pensé que… – Jack se disculpó tartamudeando y enredándose con sus propias palabras.

— ¡Estoy bromeando! aJajaja – al oírla reírse Jack se descoloco un poco — ¿Por qué siempre te pones nervioso cuando hablas conmigo? Aunque no me quejo, me parece muy lindo – con eso Jack se sonrojo furiosamente, agradecía tener ese ridículo traje puesto.

— Por favor deja de burlarte de mí, sabes bien que las chicas atractivas hacen que me ponga tenso y nervioso – reclamo Jack.

— ¿Entonces me consideras atractiva? ¿Acaso hago que el pequeño Jacky reaccione? Apuesto a que piensas en mi cuando te mastur… – le pregunto seductoramente.

— ¡Para ya por favor! – la interrumpió nervioso Jack con la cara más roja que un tomate.

— ¡Estoy bromeando! ajajajaja– le contesto la chica de nuevo.

— No me hace gracia – refuto molesto el castaño mientras pensaba en lo bonita que era su risa.

— Pero a mi si jajaja – se burló la chica ganándose un gruñido de molestia de parte de Jack — por cierto es hora de tu descanso –

— Entendido, gracias por avisarme – respondió el chico aclarándose la garganta.

— De nada guapo, no vemos más tarde ¿de acuerdo? – menciono con voz seductora de nuevo.

Jack no pudo responderle porque la chica corto la comunicación antes de que el pudiera hacerlo, nuestro protagonista por otro lado estaba con el corazón a mil por hora, esa chica siempre jugaba así con él.

Lily era una chica bronceada con el pelo rubio, muy popular entre los hombres, su personalidad alegre y juguetona combinada con su actitud coqueta y cuerpo de ensueño hacia que los chicos se volvieran locos por ella, siempre tenía con quien pasar el rato. Cuando Jack tenía 8 se mudo junto con su madre a una nueva casa y resulto que Lily era su vecina, todavía sigue sin saber cómo, pero se volvieron inseparables… los mejores amigos.

El problema llegó cuando entraron a la secundaria, ella se volvió tremendamente popular y él un estudiante promedio sin nada que destacar. Los populares no la dejaban sola ni un segundo ni siquiera fuera del instituto, Jack estaba demasiado ocupado defendiendo chicos que estaban siendo intimidados y recibiendo palizas por sus "actos heroicos". En su "guerra" contra los bravucones ganó y perdió batallas, terminaba hecho puré en todas, pero nunca se arrepintió de haber ayudado a esos chicos y chicas… nunca soporto que los "fuertes" trataran como escoria a los "débiles"

Durante sus años en la secundaria lo apodaron "el justiciero" y eso lo hizo sentir como si fuese algún tipo de super héroe, aunque poco tiempo después Lily se enteró de lo que hacía, le dio un regaño de proporciones bíblicas y se disculpó por "abandonarlo"; actualmente su amistad es más fuerte que antes. Hoy en día todavía tenia problemas con los pretendientes y ex novios celosos de su querida amiga y uno que otro delincuente que se encontraba por casualidad.

— Pensándolo bien no he cambiado nada, hasta creo que me volví 20% más perdedor desde que salí de la secundaria jajaja… hahh voy terminar muerto si sigo siento tan osado – y sin más dilación se dirigió a la sala de descanso.

.

.

.

.

 **Varias horas después, en la noche.**

— Bueno, esa fue la última – dijo Jack con voz cansada.

Para terminar su jornada lo habían mandado a revisar las luces del pequeño teatro del parque, algunas habían estado fallando últimamente por lo que se le ordeno reparar las dañadas y checar las que funcionaban.

— Lily ya terminé con las luces del teatro ¿nos vamos juntos? Sera más seguro a estas horas – comunico el chico por el intercomunicador

— Hasta la duda ofende Jacky, pero primero tengo que activar el sistema de seguridad y cerrar todo así que te veo afuera – le contesto alegremente la chica.

— Uuuh, te oyes como toda una profesional – bromeo el chico.

— Para que veas – le contesta la chica con orgullo.

— Bien te estaré esperando en la entrada principal – Jack corto la comunicación y se fue a esperar a Lily.

Media hora después ya se encontraban dirigiéndose a sus hogares y Jack era el chofer personal de Lily. Había modificado su bicicleta poniendo un asiento extra, era pequeño, pero según Lily bastante cómodo.

— Si nos accidentamos será tu culpa – le advirtió Jack con su mirada atenta en la carretera, había días como estos donde Lily le entraban ganas de ir en su bicicleta.

— No pasara nada. Oye cambiando de tema ¿iras a la fiesta de este viernes? Todavía no me has respondido – pregunto disfrutando el viento en su cara.

— No lo se Lily, sabes que no me gustan mucho las fiestas – dijo Jack esquivando uno que otro bache y dándole pasada a los autos.

— Vamos será divertido, te presentare a unos amigos –

— Naaah, eso siempre termina mal para mí – comento el chico pedaleando un poco más rápido, admirando los edificios, bares y clubes hermosamente iluminadas con luces de neón.

Con molestia recordó esa vez cuando uno de los amigos de Lily le rompió "accidentalmente" la nariz mientras jugaba fútbol y aquella otra donde otro estando "ebrio" le rompió una botella en la cabeza, es increíble lo que puede llegar a hacer un hombre enfermo de celos.

— Oye Lily –

— ¿Sí? –

— Tus amigos son una mierda, todos excepto yo claro está – gruño un poco resentido mientras cruzaban por un puente.

— Jajaja por supuesto que tú no, tú tienes un lugar especial en mi corazón – dijo la chica tiernamente, recostándose en su espalda.

— Claro lo que tu digas –

Luego varios minutos llegaron al complejo de apartamentos donde vivía Lily.

— Bueno señorita llegamos, son 15 dólares por favor – dijo Jack extendiendo su mano.

— Si ya quisieras, entonces ¿iras a la fiesta o no? – Lily bajo de la bici y Jack solo dio una carcajada.

— La verdad no puedo, la vieja bruja de la casera me hizo prometer que le ayudaría a pintar los apartamentos vacíos a cambio de no echarme – explico Jack con un suspiro de cansancio.

— Vaya, es duro ser tú – dijo Lily con una ligera risita.

— Seee, aunque no hubiera ido a esa fiesta de todos modos si hubiera estado libre. Bueno si eso es todo nos vemos mañana – Lily solo suspiro, Jack siempre se negaba a socializar demasiado.

— ¡Espera! – Jack, que ya había empezado a pedalear, freno de repente.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué paso?! – pregunto asustado.

— Bueno… este… ¿no quisieras pasar un rato? Compré un par de películas y como mañana tenemos libre pensé que querrías verlas conmigo – explico jugando con sus dedos.

— Hmm no lo sé Lily, mañana ten…

— Compre las dos primeras de El exterminador y la saga del hombre araña – informo Lily con una voz cantarina.

— ¡Pues que estamos haciendo aquí todavía! ¡Espero que tengas palomitas, nachos, guacamole y refresco de sobra! – exclamo Jack con felicidad entrando al edificio con todo y bici.

Lily lo miro entrar y sonrió divertida, eligió esas películas a propósito porque eran las sagas favoritas de su querido amigo, sabia desde un principio que Jack no se negaría.

— ¡Rápido Lily, esas películas no se van a mirar solas! – la llamo Jack desde adentro.

— ¡Ya voy! – respondió alegremente la chica.

Entre risas, películas y comida chatarra transcurrió esa noche, poco sabia Jack que su normal y monótona vida cambiaria para siempre, y que el destino lo haría cargar un peso tan grande que talvez sería demasiado pesado para él.

.

.

.

 **Canterlot, varios días después de la desaparición de los guanteletes.**

Todos en el castillo real, desde los sirvientes hasta las princesas, estaban corriendo de un lado para otro preparando todo para el gran día.

— ¡Hermana! – Luna entro a la sala del trono, llevaba un rato buscando a Celestia.

— Querida hermana ¿Qué sucede? – Celestia que se encontraba descansando un poco del ajetreo del castillo, se puso de pie al ver a Luna.

— Ahí estas, recibí una carta de Twilight Sparkle confirmando su ayuda, estará en el castillo mañana a medio día – informa Luna.

— Excelente – Celestia se sintió un poco más aliviada.

— ¿Cómo va el circulo de invocación? – pregunto Luna.

— Hacerlo consume demasiada magia, los unicornios quedan agotados después de unos minutos, pero si todo va bien debería estar terminado en unas horas – las princesas ayudarían si pudieran, pero las cuatro tienen que estar llenas de energía ya que el hechizo las dejaría, por decirlo de alguna manera, secas.

Celestia con un gesto hizo que Luna la siguiera hasta el jardín real, cuando llegaron Luna vio asombrada como una enorme placa hexagonal cubría gran parte del jardín. Estaba hecha de un diamante que liberaba partículas de lo que parecía magia en el aire y brillaba en un intenso azul, también noto a los unicornios que estaban tallando un círculo mágico bastante complejo en el diamante con su magia.

— Así que ahí donde se hará el llamado – comento Luna viendo que el báculo estaba en el centro del círculo de invocación.

— Si, los materiales para hacer el circulo estaban detallados en los pergaminos que nos dejaron, así que no fue muy difícil conseguirlos. Hermana mía, rezo para que todo siga de acuerdo al plan, esta es nuestra única oportunidad para salvar este mundo… y el otro – dijo Celestia mirando el cielo nocturno.

— Rezo por eso también hermana, rezo por eso también – respondió Luna cerrando sus ojos.

Las hermanas reales continuaron viendo el circulo casi terminado, implorando a todos los dioses que su plan funcionara. En ese momento soplo una fuerte y fría ráfaga de viento, recordándole a todos los presentes que el tiempo estaba en su contra.


End file.
